Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, Visit the Sonic News Network. Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game franchise created and owned by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games, but several are spin-offs in different genres. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series's main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, published in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character; the title was a success and spawned sequels, and transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid-1990s. The Sonic Universe has a very rich history. The main character is Sonic the Hedgehog and his usual adventure is stopping Doctor Eggman from taking over the world up to the universe. It also has a very, very large cast, with some characters getting more focus than others. Overall, Sonic is a popular universe. In fact, the universe's history is very expandable to a point of having a rather spontaneous continuity. For this reason, we have divided the Sonic Universe timeline into multiple "eras". Power of the Verse The Sonicverse's power has a very wide range, ranging from Wall level for much of the fodder badniks and Planet level+ to Large Planet level for the main characters depending on the "era", with many of the Super forms and final bosses being at least Multi-Solar System level. In addition, it has several Universal+ to Low Multiversal threats in the forms of Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, Time Eater, Egg Salamander, the Egg Wizard with the Power of the Stars, and Solaris in game canon, who have great destructive powers and hax. Here are the explanations about the feats, powerscaling and stats of all the characters of the verse. This verse also has many hax powers within it, such as Sonic and Shadow using an ability called Chaos Control which can be used to freeze time or teleport, every skilled Chaos Emerald user like Blaze being able to seal away opponents like Iblis, Emerl and Metal Sonic being able to copy an opponent's abilities, Time Eater being able to slow down or travel through time and Alf Layla wa-Layla and Darkspine Sonic are capable of reality warping with a wave of the hand. Color Powers (which most characters can use) can grant several abilities, such as intangibility, void manipulation, and absorption. The verse also has a powerful level of technology capable of Planet level to Multi-Solar System level busting destruction. Many of the Gameverse's alternative continuities also vary widely in power, such as IDW Sonic and others being Multi-City Block level+, their boom counterparts being Town level, their fleetway incarnations being City level with Large Planet level and Low Multiversal Super Forms, and so on. Another popular alternative canon with its own seperate page is the Archie Universe, which has vastly different stories, many characters not yet seen within the games, and is far above the Game Continuity in terms of both power and hax. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents *MYHERO Neutral *TheImagineBreaker121212 *Professor Voodoo *Kirbyelmejor *Serpent of the Internet 97 *The real cal howard *Mariogoods *DarkDragonMedeus *TheMasculineMineta *ChocomilkAlex *Luigi The Thunder Master Character Profiles Game Continuity: Classic Era Heroes 1574969335469.png|'Classic Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) 1574968062517.png|'Ray'|link=Ray the Flying Squirrel Sonicmaniaplus_2400673b.png|'Mighty'|link=Mighty the Armadillo Villains |-|Hard Boiled Heavies= SM_PC_DIGITAL_MANUAL_UK_KING.png|'Heavy King'|link=Heavy King SM_PC_DIGITAL_MANUAL_UK_MAGICIAN.png|'Heavy Magician'|link=Heavy Magician SM_PC_DIGITAL_MANUAL_UK_SHINOBI.png|'Heavy Shinobi'|link=Heavy Shinobi SM_PC_DIGITAL_MANUAL_UK_GUNNER.png|'Heavy Gunner'|link=Heavy Gunner SM_PC_DIGITAL_MANUAL_UK_RIDER.png|'Heavy Rider'|link=Heavy Rider |-|Other Enemies= S1ee_motobug.png|'Moto Bug'|link=Moto Bug Grounder1575050563925.png|'Grounder'|link=Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) Bomb1575051340322.png|'Bomb'|link=Bomb the Mechanic 150px-Eggrobo.png|'Eggrobo'|link=Eggrobo 1574997564042.png|'Mecha Sonic'|link=Mecha Sonic 1574998430449.png|'Mecha Sonic (Death Egg Zone)'|link=Mecha Sonic (Death Egg Zone) 1574996566709.png|'Fang'|link=Fang the Sniper Bean1575017043403.png|'Bean'|link=Bean the Dynamite Adventure/Modern Era Heroes |-|Team Sonic= Sonic_sxsw_2018_render_by_nibroc_rock_dc748wo-pre-1.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character) Dc62bmt-c69eb796-139e-4f55-91d7-cc61e10f2fcf-1.png|'Tails'|link=Tails Knuckles_angry_2017_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock_dbmlz5f-fullview-1.png|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Canon) |-|Team Dark= Shadow_sonic_forces_render_by_nibroc_rock-db2htuw-2.png|'Shadow'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_the_bat_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock_daz1j3a-fullview.png|'Rouge'|link=Rouge the Bat E_123_omega_render_by_detexki99_dddidif-pre.png|'E-123 Omega'|link=E-123 Omega |-|Team Rose= File:Amy1574836501090.png|'Amy Rose'|link=Amy Rose Legacy_cream_the_rabbit_render_by_nibroc_rock_db1fbg0-fullview-1.png|'Cream'|link=Cream the Rabbit D84koo3-71bb3f0b-d2a4-4b10-a9c5-7cf976c55a9f.png|'Big'|link=Big the Cat |-|Team Chaotix= Vector1574836206545.png|'Vector'|link=Vector the Crocodile Legacy_espio_render_by_nibroc_rock_db1qmox-fullview-1.png|'Espio'|link=Espio the Chameleon Charmy1574836715580.png|'Charmy'|link=Charmy Bee |-|Deities= Chip1575014859876.png|'Chip'|link=Chip (Sonic the Hedgehog) Illumina1575006239033.png|'Illumina'|link=Illumina |-|Other Allies= Emerl1575008621309.png|'Emerl'|link=Emerl Gemerl1575008782552.png|'Gemerl'|link=Gemerl Silver1574837202768.png|'Silver'|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze1574837566390.png|'Blaze'|link=Blaze the Cat Marine_the_raccoon_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock_daphhmk-200h.png|'Marine'|link=Marine the Raccoon Legacy_e_102_gamma_updated_render_by_nibroc_rock_db2r4tz-150.png|'E-102 Gamma'|link=E-102 Gamma Lancelot1575048341315.png|'Sir Lancelot'|link=Sir Lancelot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Elise_render_by_nibroc_rock_dacdmx0-fullview.png|'Princess Elise'|link=Princess Elise the Third 1575005808468.png|'GUN Commander'|link=Commander (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wisps1575082064366.png|'Wisps'|link=Wisps MWisp1575016433683.png|'Mother Wisp'|link=Mother Wisp Rookief1bfa528-d4c4-4501-a12d-b7a76ca86928_90_90_(1).png|'Rookie'|link=Avatar (Sonic the Hedgehog) Villains |-|Eggman Empire= 1574883810437.png|'Doctor Eggman'|link=Dr. Eggman Eggman_nega_2018_render_by_nibroc_rock_dcs64eb-300w.png|'Eggman Nega'|link=Dr. Eggman Nega 1574999074900.png|'Egg Pawn'|link=Egg Pawn 120px-Buzz_Bomber_Generations.png|'Buzz Bomber'|link=Buzz Bomber SU_Egg_Fighter_(1).png|'Egg Fighter'|link=Egg Fighter Aero-Chasers.png|'Aero-Chaser'|link=Aero-Chaser Metal_sonic_looking_back_by_nibroc_rock_dbl6p7c-300w.png|'Metal Sonic'|link=Metal Sonic 3.0Metal1575047733430.png|'Metal Sonic 3.0'|link=Metal Sonic 3.0 MechaKnuckles1577123407242.png|'Mecha Knuckles'|link=Mecha Knuckles 101Beta1574887834617.png|'E-101 Beta'|link=E-101 Beta Zeta1574884433491.png|'E-105 Zeta'|link=E-105 Zeta Chaos_gamma_render_by_nibroc_rock_dd7djpu-250t.png|'Chaos Gamma'|link=Chaos Gamma Infinite1575050394552.png|'Infinite'|link=Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) |-|Deadly Six= Jet1575015178624.png|'Jet'|link=Jet the Hawk Wave1575015511353.png|'Wave'|link=Wave the Swallow Storm1575015683404.png|'Storm'|link=Storm the Albatross |-|Deities= 1574889438236.png|'Chaos'|link=Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) D4sxxv2-febde898-4a03-40fc-8f42-0c3dc051bfce-1.png|'Dark Gaia'|link=Dark Gaia Time_eater_master_of_time_and_space_by_nibroc_rock_d9bd24b-fullview-1.png|'Time Eater'|link=Time Eater Void_render_by_nibroc_rock_ddkbsv9-pre.png|'Void'|link=Void Solaris1575020036891.png|'Solaris'|link=Solaris |-|Other Enemies= Mephiles1575007564022.png|'Mephiles'|link=Mephiles the Dark Iblis1575007727055.png|'Iblis'|link=Iblis Ifrit-1.png|'Ifrit'|link=Ifrit (Sonic the Hedgehog) BioLiz1575014298356.png|'Biolizard'|link=Biolizard 1575007192952.png|'Black Doom'|link=Black Doom Shade1574880846591.png|'Shade'|link=Shade the Echidna Imperator1574881291744.png|'Imperator Ix'|link=Imperator Ix SCR-HD1575052910381.png|'SCR-HD'|link=SCR-HD 1575007052245.png|'King Arthur'|link=King Arthur (Sonic the Hedgehog) Satbk_merlina-1.png|'Merlina'|link=Merlina the Wizard 1575006913628.png|'Erazor Djinn'|link=Erazor Djinn Other Continuities Boom Continuity BoomSonic1575063260703.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) 1575063742468.png|'Tails'|link=Tails (Sonic Boom) BoomKnuckles1575063579670.png|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom) Boom_amy_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock_ddeci6f-250t.png|'Amy'|link=Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) Sticks1575063802074.png|'Sticks'|link=Sticks the Badger File:Sonic_Boom_Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman'|link=Doctor_Eggman_(Sonic_Boom) BoomShadow1575064286342.png|'Shadow'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Revenge_of_lyric_render_by_nibroc_rock_dde2ioy-300w.png|'Lyric'|link=Lyric the Last Ancient Fleetway Continuity Sonicthecomic.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: The Comic) Fleetway_tails01_(1).png|'Tails'|link=Tails (Sonic: The Comic) STCKnuckles1575078024960.png|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: The Comic) STCRobotnik1575079044409.png|'Dr. Robotnik'|link=Dr. Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic) STCBrutus1575075828284.png|'Commander Brutus'|link=Commander Brutus (Sonic: The Comic) IDW Continuity IDWSonic1575075981681.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW) IDWShadow1575073753928.png|'Shadow'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (IDW) IDWMetal1575074048152.png|'Metal Sonic'|link=Metal Sonic (IDW) IDWBlaze1575073971629.png|'Blaze'|link=Blaze the Cat (IDW) Tangle1575074068155.png|'Tangle'|link=Tangle the Lemur Whisper1575074028372.png|'Whisper'|link=Whisper the Wolf Rough1575073995601.png|'Rough'|link=Rough Tumble1575073983655.png|'Tumble'|link=Tumble OVA Continuity OVASonic1575076298661.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) OVAMetal1575076631919.png|'Hyper Metal Sonic'|link=Hyper Metal Sonic (OVA) X Continuity XSonic1575065250151.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) XShadow1575065473417.png|'Shadow'|link=Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) XKnuckles1575065854456.png|'Knuckles'|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) FinalMova1575065929694.png|'Final Mova'|link=Final Mova XSpaceColonyArk1575066568370.png|'Space Colony Ark'|link=Space Colony ARK (Sonic X) AoSTH Continuity AoSTHGrounder1575079708186.png|'Grounder'|link=Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) AoSTHScratch1575080691401.png|'Scratch'|link=Scratch SatAM Continuity SatAMSonic1575080069645.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) SatAMLazaar1575080347185.png|'Lazaar'|link=Lazaar Paramount Continuity Paramount_Sonic.png|'Sonic'|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Paramount) PromotionalCarrobotnik.png|'Dr. Robotnik'|link=Dr. Robotnik (Paramount) 20200214_110158.jpg|'Tom Watchowski'|link=Tom Watchowski Weapons ChaosEmeralds1575056992075.png|'Chaos Emeralds'|link=Chaos Emeralds SolEmeralds1575057589129.png|'Sol Emeralds'|link=Sol Emeralds SuperEmeralds115971.png|'Super Emeralds'|link=Super Emeralds WorldRings1575054549113.png|'World Rings'|link=World Rings PhantomRuby1575062755726.png|'Phantom Ruby'|link=Phantom Ruby Sonic_Games_Jeweled_Scepter_(Render)-1.png|'Jeweled Scepter'|link=Jeweled Scepter MasterEmerald1575062967047.png|'Master Emerald'|link=Master Emerald SpaceColony575058199253.png|'Space Colony Ark'|link=Space Colony ARK EggDragoon1575058649542.png|'Egg Dragoon'|link=Egg Dragoon DeathEggRobot1575061773645.png|'Death Egg Robot'|link=Death Egg Robot Death_Egg_render.png|'Death Egg'|link=Death Egg Eggblast.png|'Final Egg Blaster'|link=Final Egg Blaster NegaWispArmor1575059036062.png|'Nega Wisp Armor'|link=Nega-Wisp Armor Super-egg-machine-sonic-advance_(1).png|'Super Egg Robot'|link=Super Egg Robot EggGolem1575052090157.png|'Egg Golem'|link=Egg Golem Salamander1575046567733.png|'Egg Salamander'|link=Egg Salamander EggWizard1575061249774.png|'Egg Wizard'|link=Egg Wizard Sonic_lost_world_eggman_s_mech_3d_render_by_ratchetmario-d8ejv4u-1.png|'Eggrobo (Lost World)|link=Eggrobo (Sonic Lost World) MegaDeathEggRobot1575050061709-1.png|'Death Egg Robot (Forces)|link=Death Egg Robot (Sonic Forces) Civilizations EggmanEmpire1575081350795.png|'''Eggman Empire|link=Eggman Empire BlackArms1575081159316.png|'Black Arms'|link=Black Arms Other ItemBox1575082227600.png|'Item Box'|link=Item Box (Sonic the Hedgehog) Feats of The Verse AP Feats *'Eggman destroys a wall (468 Kilojoules, 9-B)' *'A Badnik breaks a wall (.002 Tons, 9-B)' *'Sonic survives several explosions (.023 Tons, 9-A) (SatAM)' *'Eggman tanks an explosion (0.573 Tons, 8-C)' *'Sonic knocks out power in the entire Pacific Northwest (267.92 Tons, 8-A) (Sonic: Paramount)' *'Sonic creates a hole through metal (877.81 Tons, 8-A+) (IDW Sonic)' *'Knuckles destroys an asteroid (10.711 Kilotons, 7-C) (Sonic Boom)' *'Knuckles causes a fissure (12.8 Megatons, 7-B) (Sonic The Comic)' *'Knuckles punches a Moon tranciever (5.920 Gigatons, 6-C) (Sonic X)' *'Sonic breaks the chain links to Little Planet (3.282 Teratons, Low 6-B)' *'Eggman survives an explosion (3.774 Teratons, Low 6-B)' *'A Chaos Emerald shifts a continent (1.409 Yottatons, 5-B)' *'The Eclipse Cannon destoys a portion of the moon (2.64 Yottatons, 5-B+) (Sonic X)' *'The Chaos Energy Cannon shatters the Earth (7.2 Yottatons, 5-A)' *'Super Sonic throws the moon (2.472 Ninatons, 5-A) (Sonic: The Comic)' *'The Eclipse Cannon can pierce the stars (3.736 Ninatons, 5-A)' *'The Nega Wisp creates a black hole made of energy (18.08 Foe, High 4-C+)' *'The Final Egg Blaster destroys a cluster of stars (529 TeraFoe, 4-A)' Speed Feats *'Sonic casually dodges a meteor (Mach 48, High Hypersonic) (Sonic Boom)' *'Sonic dodges lightning (Mach 264, Massively Hypersonic) (Sonic Boom)' *'Sonic can cross Green Hill in two seconds and dashes to the Pacific Ocean (1% SoL, Sub-Relativistic) (Sonic: Paramount)' *'Sonic crosses half of the world (Mach 12,979, Sub-Relativistic) (Sonic: The Comic)' *'Sonic dodges a laser (8.88% SoL, Sub-Relativistic+) (Sonic: The Comic)' *'Laser feats throughout the Sonic series (Relativistic to FTL)' *'Super Sonic flies past stars (38,555c, MFTL+)' *'Super Sonic flies to the Nonaggression Zone (804 Million x FTL, MFTL+)' *'Super Sonic flies to a fused space between universes (183 Quadrillion x FTL, MFTL+)' Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Sega